Cuando Estes Conmigo
by Uchiha Shii
Summary: POV de Naruto, las cosas que recuerda cuando esta en la cama de la persona que dice amar


Este es un fic que tenia escrito desde hace un buen rato y no sabia con que pretexto subirlo, además de que tengo dos pendientes y una continuación que seguro me matan por no haber actualizado ya, pero bueno… de nuevo estoy aquí con otro de mis dolores de cabeza.

Disclaymer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, o más bien de Uchiha Sasuke, pero yo le pertenezco a Uchiha Itachi…

Advertencias: yaoi… bueno es un fic mío… lo demás es redundancia, o arruina la historia el decirlo.

Notas: esta algo fuera de tiempo, y de nuevo ignoro la secuencia de los hechos, pero… me da igual, con sacarlo de mi cabeza me basta… igual es un POV de Naruto

************************

CUANDO ESTES CONMIGO

************************

Apenas y puedo respirar, es la embriagante sensación de tenerte encima de mío.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estamos juntos. Te deshiciste de tus ataduras, para estar a mi lado.

Tanto tiempo buscándote, tanto esfuerzo, tantas lágrimas, tanta sangre… todo lo que pasé por ti ahora vale la pena, porque estas conmigo.

Soy tan inmensamente feliz. Ya no te irás.

Me niego a abrir los ojos, no quiero romper el contacto. Me besas, dices mi nombre, pero algo no anda bien… no es tu voz la que escucho. Y con terror abro los ojos para encontrarme con tus orbes oscuras como la noche… infinitamente profundas y bellas.

Pero no eres tú…

-Itachi-san

Ya lo sabía…

Te sonrío y susurro que te amo. Pero no es verdad. Tú haces lo mismo por tu parte, sonando solo como el eco de mi voz. Sabes a sobremanera que no es para ti la frase, tanto como yo se que no te diriges a mi al sonreír de aquella forma tan sublime…

Ninguno de los dos piensa en el otro al besarlo, al abrasarlo, al estar cerca. No podemos evitarlo. Llevamos ya tanto tiempo haciéndolo que parece totalmente natural.

En tus ojos veo tristeza y desesperación cuando estas conmigo, se que me estimas, porque soy "algo" que alguna vez le perteneció… y por la misma razón yo me aferro a ti…

Repetimos una y otra vez que nos amamos, pensando siempre en él, como si el decirlo nos hiciera más cercanos, como si evitara el dolor de estar tan lejos.

Me abrazo a tu cuerpo como de la orilla de la playa se ase un naufrago. Eres lo único que tengo. No se que haría si no estuvieras aquí. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte que no se que me pasaría si te vas. Pero se que no te irás, no puedes irte porque sabes que te necesito y porque me necesitas tu también, estas sólo… destruiste todo lo que tenías y por consecuencia ahora solo me tienes a mi.

Él nos dejo a los dos, y por ello nos obligó a estar juntos, me sacaste del pozo de desesperación en el que me había dejado. Estaba al borde de la muerte… y tú me diste vida de nuevo…

Por eso es cierto cuando te digo que te amo, pero, por esa misma razón… no puedo evitar maldecirte y odiarte con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Porque, de haberme dejado ahí, sí quizás hubiera muerto… pero él me habría perdonado… o se hubiera lamentado por mi muerte, le habría dolido… ¿le habría dolido?... nunca lo sabré… solo sé que ahora más que antes me odia por estar a tu lado.

Aunque no es del todo mi voluntad estar aquí, tampoco puedo, y creo que no quiero irme.

Porque eres el único lazo que me sostiene de él. Porque creo que en algún momento vendrá a buscarme… no, vendrá por ti, para matarte, como juró hacerlo, como hizo conmigo…

Pero no podrá…

Porque yo sé que tan fuerte eres, además de que yo no lo dejaría hacerlo. Porque en este momento siento que te debo más que mi vida y si tú despareces yo me desvaneceré con tu último aliento…

No creo que Sasuke pueda culparme por esto, por soñar con que son sus manos, y no las de su hermano, las que recorren mi cuerpo. Y por dejar que tú me hagas lo que él ahora me niega. No puede acusarme de buscar algo de calor en otros brazos, cuando los suyos solo saben tratar de asesinarme.

No acabo de entender el porque me odia.

Yo siempre fui para él lo que quiso que fuera.

Fui su amigo, su único amigo. Me convertí en un impulso para que fuera más fuete y mejor cada día. Pasé a ser su rival, porque eso necesitaba. Me volví su amante… esperé paciente hasta que confesó que me necesitaba… y a pesar de que nunca dijo ni una palabra sobre amor…. Todo lo que llego a decir fue "-Te necesito"… y eso me bastaba…

Aun ahora puedo oír su voz… y creo que me dice que me necesita más que nunca.

Porque él jamás estuvo realmente solo, siempre estuve a su lado. Y ahora, que de manera voluntaria me ha abandonado… creo, que no sabe que hacer.

Yo si se lo que es la soledad, yo estuve solo desde el principio. Entiendo perfectamente lo que es mirar por la ventana en un día lluvioso y darte cuenta que todas las gotas son parte de ti… reflejo de la tormenta de mi alma… Yo se lo que es llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie… ya nunca tuve a nadie, hasta que lo tuve a él… y sabia que él estaba solo, casi tanto como yo.

Desde el principio trate con todas mis fuerzas de alcanzarlo, pero cada vez lo veía más lejos y me sentía más solo… ¿Por qué nunca pudo aceptar que lo único que buscaba era su compañía?...

…ni siquiera lo deseaba… solo lo amaba…

Y me hubiera conformado con tener el calor de su mano sobre la mía… pero el sí necesitaba mi cuerpo para sentirse seguro… no pude negarme a sus peticiones… y por un momento creí que me quería…

Recuerdo el tiempo que duró nuestra felicidad, aquellas escasas semanas que fueron las mejores de mi vida… Pero luego te encontró…

Su sed de venganza se avivó… dijo que yo era solo un estorbo y se fue…

Por lo menos yo sé y admito que soy un monstruo, que soy poco menos que un arma de destrucción masiva, incompleta y rota. Que no tengo otro fin o uso que ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, por eso soy especial, por eso me buscabas al principio…

Yo se que soy un monstruo… pero él no sabe que se convirtió en uno también… en verdad que lo es…

Yo soy un recipiente… el medio de vida de un demonio, porque fui condenado a serlo…

Él por su parte, fue su decisión el convertirse en lo que es…

No es tan difícil perdonar… yo ya lo he hecho tantas veces que estoy seguro…

Itachi-san ya no tienes de que disculparte, se que era tú misión, debías matarme, no tenias alternativa y aun así no lo hiciste…

Él en cambio, lo hizo porque fue un capricho… como capricho fue el dejarme con vida para que siguiera sufriendo… fue solo una de sus muchas rabietas…

Cada noche lloro, aun no lo puedo evitar. Y entre mis sollozos solo su nombre se entiende.

Te agradezco que ya no me preguntes nada, y que me envuelvas en tus brazos hasta que me calmo. Tú jamás lloras y dices que hace bastante tiempo que dejaste de hacerlo. Que ahora ya no puedes aunque al verme a veces quisieras, dices "-llora por los dos" y me sonríes con dulzura.

A Sasuke, lo he visto llorar, se que tiene alma, que tiene corazón y confío en que algún día me perdonará por dejarlo sólo… pero si no lo hacia, iba a matarme… o peor aun… me iba a obligar a matarlo…

Y porque tengo personas a las que quiero proteger…

…No me he rendido…

… solo que por el momento no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando…

Ahora vamos de un sitio a otro, escondiéndonos como los criminales que creen que somos, como la amenaza que representamos… trato de proteger nuestras vidas y las de las personas que quiero, de salvar Konoha de mi mismo…

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo puedas detener el avance de Kyuubi sobre mi cuerpo… mi voluntad no basta y te cuesta la vida en el camino intentar salvarme, no se cuanto puedas resistir…

Desearía que él pudiera venir… que fuera tan fuerte como tú para que estuviera a mi lado cuando todo termine…

Esta vez dejaré que me mate… no voy a oponer resistencia, en fin que solo se trata de terminar lo que empezó.

Pero por favor concédele un último deseo a un condenado a muerte…

Un ultimo beso…

…y que me diga si es que alguna vez sintió algo por mí…

Después si puede que me mate, que se deshaga de el demonio para que no le haga daño, porque fue gracias a él que empezó a liberarse…

Hazle saber que lo perdono y aun lo amo…

Daría todo lo que una vez tuve para oír de su voz una vez más llamarme… o por lo menos su insulto personal hacia mí…

…si aun lo soy… su usuratonkachi…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Owari

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kyaaa… son las tres de la mañana con cinco minutos, por culpa del café no tengo sueño… y estoy algo así como satisfecha de haber terminado por lo menos uno de mis fics… no me pidan continuaciones… no creo hacerla, desde el principio era solo un capricho mío… les agradezco que me digan cualquier cosa, si les gusto o si fue muy cursi, si no entendieron, si soné emo… incluidos los reclamos de porque no actualizó aun el otro fic… bueno… es todo… si no dejan review… supongo que solo no sabré que lo leyeron… es muy problemático amenazarlos con algo…

Hasta… quien sabe cuando…


End file.
